In the Name of Mercury
by Guardian Mercury
Summary: What would you do if the one you loved was in serious trouble? What would you do? Greg faces an enemy which in theory he shouldn't beat for Amy.


  
  
  
What would you do if the one you loved was in serious trouble? What would you   
do? Greg faces an enemy which in theory he shouldn't beat for Amy.   
  
  
In the Name of Mercury  
  
ratedPG   
  
Raye and Lita are walking the street heading toward the arcade. It's about 3:00   
in the afternoon and they're both pretty tired from the school day.   
"Wow, I am totally drained. What a long day how are you feeling Raye?   
"I'm a little tired but not that bad."   
"Hey, you wanna go get some ice cream?"   
"I can't Lita, I have to go do my chores now. I wish Chad wouldn't be so lazy."   
"Hey, I haven't seen Amy in three days, know where she is?"   
"No, I figured that she was just sick or something like that."   
"Raye!!"   
  
Both Lita and Raye turn around to see who's shouting Raye's name. As they look   
back to check, they see Greg, run as fast as he can toward them.   
  
"Raye, Lita; b-boy am I glad to see you."   
"Whoa, easy Greg. What's the problem?"   
"Yeah Greg, cool your jets. What's so important to get yourself this worked up   
over."   
  
Greg bends over and catches his breath. After a moment or two, Greg calms down   
and starts to explain himself.   
  
"You guys remember when I could tell what was going to happen in the future,   
right?"   
"Yeah, you had the Rainbow Crystal inside you. Why, what does that have to do   
with anything?"   
"I know but, I've been having this dream. I started having it three days ago."   
"So what?"   
"I saw what happened in the future."   
"So, what did this dream consist of? Wait, did you say three days ago?"   
"Yeah. Why?"   
"That's when Amy-."   
  
Lita and Raye look at each other and automatically realize that the two numbers   
match. Greg then continues explaining the dream.   
  
"Well, simply put, Amy is missing."   
"Missing!?"   
"You mean, kidnapped missing?"   
"Yeah. I woke up from the dream every night screaming her name and sweating. I   
thought nothing of it until now."   
  
Raye, Lita and Greg go to the ice cream parlor and arrive within a few minutes.   
They all sit down and start talking about Greg's dream more. Greg has finally   
calmed himself down completely.   
  
"Hey Mike, give us three chocolate milkshakes over here."   
"Oh and three things of nachos."   
"You got it Lita, Raye."   
"So, explain this vision to me Greg. What exactly did you see?"   
"Well it's like this Raye; both me and Amy are walking to computer class, same   
as always."   
"Okay, go on."   
"All of the sudden, something, or someone hits me in the back of the head."   
  
Mike then comes over with the three milkshakes and nachos and serves them. He   
then asks if there's anything else.   
  
"Anything else I can get you three?"   
"Nope, that'll do it Mike. Thanks."   
"Anytime Lita."   
  
Mike turns around and winks at Lita. Lita blushes and is a bit surprised.   
  
"Ooh, I think he likes you Lita."   
"Can we get back to the point at hand!? So, what happened after that Greg?"   
"Well, as I was getting to my feet, I hear Amy screaming. She grabs a hold of my   
left leg but her grip is broken when that same thing, hit my leg, on top on her   
hand. I turn around seeing Amy being dragged away screaming. I'm calling out to   
her and then I wake up."   
  
Lita and Raye look at each other with very confused looks on their faces. They   
are in total disbelief of what they just heard.   
  
"I don't believe this!?"   
"Easy Lita; who would want to kidnap Amy?"   
"So what are we going to do?"   
"You go home and get some rest Greg. We'll tell you what is going on, when we   
know ourselves."   
  
Greg gets up from his seat and leaves the ice cream shop. He very cautiously and   
nervously walks home. Once Greg leaves, Lita and Raye start talking back in the   
ice cream parlor.   
  
"I don't know Raye; part of me wants to believe him and part of me wants to   
think he made it up."   
"How could he make that up? You know how much he cares for Amy. Besides, he has   
been right before with dreams of his. I mean, he even knows who Amy really is."   
"We should probably call a Scout Meeting to catch everyone up to speed."   
"Good idea Lita."   
  
The next day, Mina and Artemis are on their way to the meeting. On their way   
there, they run into Greg.   
  
"Hey Greg, where ya headed?"   
"Over to Raye's. She invited me over for something. She said it was important."   
"But we have a-. Oh never mind."   
  
Greg and Mina are almost at Raye's temple when Mina stops. Greg stops shortly   
after her.   
  
"What is it?"   
"I thought I heard something."   
  
Mina starts walking again when two creatures, one looks like a monkey and one   
like a bird appear behind Mina. They're startled and the creatures cause Greg to   
panic.   
  
"Mina, look out!"   
"Huh, ah!"   
  
The ape creature takes a swing at Mina and knocks her down. Greg then attempts   
to take on the ape creature. It punches Greg once, knocking him back into a   
tree.   
  
"Ouch, that hurt; Greg!?"   
"Mina, you okay?"   
"Yeah, I'm fine Artemis. Keep an eye on him. Time I teach these guys not to pick   
on innocent people. Venus, Star, Power!"   
  
Mina transforms and lands in a tree. While she was transforming, the bird   
creature begins to head over toward Greg.   
  
"Hey, bird brain, yeah up here!"   
"Huh?"   
"I'm Sailor Venus and I don't know what you want with Greg but, you gonna have   
to go through me. Ha!"   
  
Sailor Venus jumps down, kicks the creature in the face and then lands on the   
ground. The creature starts to get back up.   
  
"Venus, Crescent Beam, Smash!"   
  
The energy beam hits the creature, knocking it down. The other creature sneaks   
up from behind Sailor Venus and grabs her by the throat.   
  
"C-Can't breathe, need air."   
"Mars, Celestial, Fire Surround!"   
  
Suddenly, rings of fire come flying at and cut off the creature's hand. Sailor   
Venus falls to the ground gasping.   
  
"You okay Sailor Venus?"   
"Nice shot Sailor Mars."   
  
The bird creature has gotten to it's feet and is preparing to attack. In it's   
hand a lightning ball is forming, which the monster fires at the Scouts. They   
all avoid the attack easily.   
  
"You want lightning, I'll show you lightning! Jupiter Thunder Crash!"   
  
Sailor Venus uses her shower attack on the same creature Sailor Jupiter just   
hit. They are trying to see exactly what these things are. The monster picks up   
a car and throws it at Sailor Venus and Jupiter. They avoid getting hit,   
however, the other monster is destroyed.   
  
"Sailor Mars, can you take care of this guy?"   
"Got it!"   
  
Sailor Mars' attack burns the one remaining creature. Sailor Mars turns to   
Sailor Moon.   
  
"Sailor Moon, do it!"   
"Right, Moon Scepter, Elimination!"   
  
After the fight and the girl's change back, they go over to check on Greg.   
  
"Greg, you okay?"   
"Yeah Serena. I remember getting hit by some monster and then-."   
  
Once everyone is at Raye's, they all take a minute to relax. Grandpa brings out   
some tea and muffins. Serena immediately digs in.   
  
"Well, that got the blood flowing. You okay Greg?"   
"Yeah Mina. Although my head is killing me. Got any aspirin?"   
"Raye, I got some tea and muffins for you. Oh, apply pressure here."   
  
Grandpa presses on Greg's temples and his headache is gone.   
  
"Wow, how'd you do that?"   
"Great, muffins!"   
"Slow down Serena, others may want some."   
"But they're so good Raye."   
  
After Serena is done stuffing her face, Raye starts the meeting. Both Mina and   
Serena aren't really sure why they're there.   
  
"Okay Raye, you called the meeting; what's up?"   
"Well Mina, Greg here came to me yesterday and told me about a dream he had."   
"Maybe you should tell them."   
  
Greg explains what he saw and what happened. Both Mina and Serena are shocked.   
Serena starts crying and Mina turns to Greg.   
  
"What proof do you have?"   
"Here's her power stick and computer."   
"How did you get your hands on that?"   
"She purposely left it, so I could grab it and whoever took her, couldn't get   
it."   
"We have to find out who these guys are."   
"Well, they aren't from the Negaverse Lita."   
"So what do we have to go on?"   
"Not a whole lot Serena. Let me see if the Sacred Fire can tell me anything."   
  
Raye goes into her temple and sits down to do a fire reading. She bows her head   
and begins to pray.   
  
"Oh great fire, show me the face of our enemy. Show me where Amy is, show me   
now."   
  
After a moment or so passes Raye sees a vision. The fire reveals the face of a   
person who appears to be a leader of some kind. She comes out of the temple with   
a concerned look on her face.   
  
"I don't like that look Raye."   
"Well, did the fire say anything?"   
"Some Lita, I got a look at who it is. I couldn't get a name but, he has a big   
scar on his right arm and one on his right eye."   
"That shouldn't be too hard to find. Do you know where Amy is?"   
"No, I couldn't get a location."   
"So all we have is what we looks like?"   
"Unfortunatly."   
  
They all sit there thinking. A moment later, a being appears behind all of them.   
He starts walking and accidentally kicks a rock, startling them.   
  
"Who are you, what do you want?"   
"Good afternoon ladies, is Amy here?"   
"That's the guy, I'm sure of it. He's the one that I saw in the fire."   
  
Lita gets up and jumps at the stranger. She picks him up by the shirt and starts   
yelling at him.   
  
"How do you know Amy! Where is she!?"   
"Whoa, you're a bit aggressive. I like that."   
  
The stranger grabs Lita's shirt, flips her and she slams into a tree.   
  
"Hey, that's enough you're going to hurt someone."   
  
The stranger then changes. He still has the two scars however, he looks like   
he's from the Negaverse.   
  
"Sorry about that, my name is Nemo, leader of the Dark Force."   
"The Dark Force? What do you want?"   
"Domination. I want to take over this pathetic planet you call home. However,   
I've heard that these Sailor Scouts, may be a problem and you are their   
friend's."   
"Give me back Amy!"   
  
Greg charges at Nemo. He simply waves his hand and knocks Greg straight through   
Raye's temple.   
  
"Stupid human. Until next time, ha ha!"   
  
The girl's are confused at what to do. Mina heads over to where Greg is. He's   
knocked out cold and has a 2" wide by 1/2" deep gash on his forehead. Mina picks   
him up and carries him back and Raye starts treating his injuries.   
  
"So what do we do now? This guy's twice as powerful than what we're used to   
seeing."   
"Mina's right. But if we surrender, he won't give us Amy back."   
"You're right Lita. We have to come up with some kind of plan."   
"She could be dead by now."   
"Serena! We're trying to think positively."   
"Oh, sorry Raye."   
"He holds all the cards now; we have to wait for him to make his move."   
"Mina's right. For the time being, our hands are tied."   
"I know Raye, I don't like it."   
  
The next day in school seems like an eternity for everybody; especially for   
Greg. He is confused, nervous and can't concentrate on his studies. The entire   
day during class, he looked over at Amy's desk. Greg says to himself,   
  
*Don't worry Amy, I will get this guy for you, no matter what, I promise you.*   
"Greg, hey Greg, snap out of it."   
"Oh, hi Dave."   
"You okay, you looked like you were in outer space the whole morning."   
"It's nothing, don't worry."   
"It's lunch time, come on."   
"Alright."   
"Hey Greg."   
"Oh Jeff, what's up?"   
"What's got you so down. I watched you all through class this morning. You   
couldn't take your eyes off Amy's desk. You okay?"   
"Yeah, just a bit worried."   
  
Lunch time is almost over and Greg is sitting there quietly finishing his lunch.   
  
  
"Hey Greg, where's your girlfriend?"   
"Huh, oh it's you Steve. She's not my girlfriend now get lost."   
"Oh don't give me that. You must be really lonely, her not here and all."   
"I said, get lost!"   
  
Greg gets up, grabs Steve by the front of the shirt and flips him over his head.   
He then walks over to him, says something and walks away. Serena, who happens to   
be passing by, sees the whole thing.   
  
"Now, I told you to shut up!"   
"Wow Greg, I've never seen you so mad before. You okay?"   
"Huh, oh it's you Serena. Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know why but I just snapped."   
"Come on, you can't hide it from me. I can see it."   
"Is it that obvious?"   
"Yup."   
"I just, wish that there was something that we could do. I got no sleep last   
night and I can't concentrate in my classes."   
"We'll think of something, don't worry."   
  
The two of them head over to Serena's locker. When she opens it, there is a test   
tube with some type of fluid in it, taped to the door.   
  
"Jeez Greg, what's this? Boy, this is heavy."   
"Be careful with that Serena, that's a sample of mercury."   
"You don't think he's-"   
"I hope not."   
  
Everyone meets over at Raye's later that day to talk. They're all nervous and   
still aren't sure what to do.   
  
"Luna, Artemis, surely you two can come up with something?"   
"No such luck Mina. We're as stumped as you guys."   
"Serena, what's that in your hand?"   
"Greg says it's mercury."   
"I hope Nemo hasn't-"   
"I doubt it Lita. Let me see that."   
"Where are you going Raye?"   
"I'm going to try a fire reading with this."   
  
Raye goes inside and conducts another fire reading. This time the fire can tell   
Raye some interesting facts. She comes back with the mercury in her hand.   
  
"Well, anything?"   
"Yeah, Amy is sill alive. I got a fix on where she is too."   
"Where Raye?"   
"She's trapped in a glass-like sphere in a place that looks like a palace."   
"Wow Raye. Now what?"   
"I say you girls go home and get some rest. We'll decide what to do in the   
morning."   
"Luna's right. We'll all meet back here in the morning."   
  
Greg grabs Lita's arm. They all turn around and can see that he's worried.   
  
"What is it Greg?"   
"I, I wanna help."   
"You stay here. Don't worry, we'll bring her back, I promise you."   
  
The girls all head home for the night. They're all edgy and have a hard time   
falling asleep. Before Serena goes to bed she's at her desk talking to Luna.   
  
"Wow Luna, I never knew he cared so much about Amy."   
"You're right Serena. We still can't let him go tomorrow with us. It's too   
dangerous."   
"Yeah, you're right Luna. I don't think he cares though."   
  
That night, Serena is in her bed with Luna curled up next to her. As Serena is   
dreaming, her mother, Queen Serenity appears in her dream.   
  
"Princess Serena."   
"Huh, oh Queen Serenity."   
"Take Greg with you on your quest to find Sailor Mercury tomorrow."   
"Why, he could get hurt."   
"I will give you this ring."   
  
Queen Serenity hands Princess Serena the ring. It is aqua blue and has the sign   
of mercury on it.   
  
"This ring will give him all the abilities of Sailor Mercury."   
"Thank you Queen Serenity."   
"If he fights from his heart tomorrow, he'll win."   
  
Serena then wakes up suddenly. She looks around and then wakes up Luna.   
  
"Luna, Luna. I just had the strangest dream."   
"You woke me up to tell me that Serena."   
"It's not that Luna it's that-, what's this ring?"   
"I don't know; it has Sailor Mercury's sign on it though."   
"Then Queen Serenity did give me this ring."   
"Queen Serenity?"   
"Yeah, in my dream."   
"Go back to sleep Serena."   
  
Later in the day, all the girls meet at the temple. Serena passes Greg on her   
way. He seems very upset.   
  
"What's wrong Greg?"   
"If you guys won't help me then, I'll take that Nemo guy on myself."   
"Calm down Greg. Come with me Greg, I'm heading over to Raye's temple."   
"But you guys said-"   
"Trust me on this Greg."   
  
Greg turns around and walks over to Serena. Serena puts her arm around him to   
calm him down.   
  
"You know, what you're doing is very brave."   
"Yeah, it's just I'm worried."   
  
When they finally arrive at the temple everyone is surprised to see Greg with   
Serena.   
  
"Greg, what are you doing here?"   
"Guys, Greg is going with us."   
"But Serena-"   
"Listen Raye, I said were taking him."   
"Did you give him the ring Serena?"   
"Oh thanks for reminding me Luna."   
  
Serena reaches into her pocket and pulls out the ring that Queen Serenity gave   
her. She hands it to Greg.   
  
"What's this?"   
"This ring was given to me by Queen Serenity. When you put it on, you will have   
all of Sailor Mercury's abilities."   
"Whoa, cool."   
"Hey Greg, why do you have Amy's power stick?"   
"I was going to take him on myself."   
"Greg, come with us."   
  
Luna and Artemis go over to the side to talk about what is going to happen.   
Serena then turns to the others.   
  
"I've never seen Greg so determined, at anything."   
"Yeah. Either he's lost his marbles or he really does care for her."   
"You're right Lita. I think he cares a little more than he realizes."   
  
The cats and Greg come back over. Greg puts the ring on and feels an energy   
surge through his body.   
  
"Someone warn me about that next time."   
"Sure, you guys ready?"   
"Yeah Serena, let's hit it!"   
"Moon Crystal Power!"   
"Mars Star Power!"   
"Jupiter Star Power!"   
"Venus Star Power!"   
  
A moment or so later a being appears in the sky. It's Nemo, and he's laughing.   
  
"Well, if it isn't all of the Sailor Brats! This should be easy, ha!"   
  
Nemo fires at them, which they easily avoid. He then opens a portal.   
  
"Through this portal you'll find your friend. I'll be looking forward to it."   
  
Nemo disappears and the Scouts are left standing there for a second, then they   
take off for the portal.   
  
"Well, we can't just stand here, let's go."   
"Jupiter's right, come on."   
"You sure you know what you're doing Greg?"   
"Yes Sailor Moon. Let's do it!"   
"Easy guys, I don't know what were getting in to."   
  
They all enter the portal and start walking. They get no further than 100 yards   
when they are attacked by four Dark Force creatures.   
  
"Ah!"   
"What is it Sailor Moon, uh-oh."   
"We are in trouble."   
"Sailor Mars watch it!"   
  
One of the creatures hits Sailor Mars in the back of the head. Two other   
creatures fire energy at the Scouts and Greg while the fourth charges Sailor   
Moon.   
  
"Everybody, take cover!"   
"Venus, watch it!"   
  
Sailor Jupiter dives and knocks Sailor Venus out of the way of the blast. They   
both get back to their feet and stand back to back.   
  
"I say we take this guy out."   
"Right behind you Jupiter."   
"Jupiter, Thunder Crash!"   
"Venus Love Chain, Encircle!"   
  
Both attacks and destroy the creature. Sailor Mars however is having a hard time   
with her fight.   
  
"Nothing's working! Mars, Fire Ignite!"   
  
Sailor Mars' attack hits but does nothing. The creature then starts advancing on   
Sailor Mars.   
  
"Shine, Aqua Illusion!"   
"Jupiter Thunderclap, Zap!"   
  
The creature is suddenly splashed and electrocuted from behind. Sailor Mars   
looks around to see what happened.   
  
"Thanks for the help guys. You got the hang of that quick."   
"I did that?"   
  
The other two have teamed up on Sailor Moon. She's scared and starts screaming.   
Suddenly, someone picks her up and carries her away.   
  
"Tuxedo Mask!"   
"Hey Sailor Scouts, I see you recruited a new member. I say, we take out the   
trash."   
"Who's he?"   
"We'll explain later."   
  
After the two creatures are defeated and everyone re-groups. Greg is very   
confused.   
  
"Okay, who's this guy?"   
"My name is Tuxedo Mask, loyal friend of the Sailor Scouts. You may also know me   
as Darien."   
"Darien, as in Serena's boyfriend Darien?"   
"Yup."   
"Don't worry Greg he's on our side."   
  
They continue walking and soon come upon something that looks like a palace.   
Everyone stops and the front doors open. They all back up a step in surprise.   
  
"What, is this place?"   
"Looks like a palace; like the one in the fire reading."   
"I guess that means come in."   
"Hold on a second."   
  
Greg touches his ear lobe and Mercury's visor goes over his eyes. He starts   
scanning but doesn't pick anything up.   
  
"Seems okay. I didn't pick up anything. Be careful anyway."   
  
Greg disengages the visor as they keep on walking. Soon they enter a large room   
with banners on all four walls. Nemo and two others appear about 10000 feet in   
front of them, laughing.   
  
"So, the Sailor Scouts did decide to join the party, ha!"   
  
Nemo fires at all of them, which they barely elude the shot. Sailor Moon then   
turns to Nemo.   
  
"Give us back Amy!"   
"I don't think so brat! She's mine, just like all of you will be soon."   
"We want some proof Amy is still alive!"   
"Here's your proof Sailor Moon!"   
  
Nemo waves his hand and Amy appears. Her hands are tied to a wall and she has   
numerous cuts and bruises. Her school uniform is also torn in numerous places.   
  
"Oh Amy."   
"A-Amy? I'm gonna-"   
"Back off kid."   
  
Nemo fires and hits Greg. The blast slams him into the wall, he falls to the   
ground, wounded. He slowly gets to his feet, holding his side.   
  
"Ugh, you can do better than that."   
"Your right, I can."   
  
Nemo turns toward Amy and fires at her. He then turns to the Scouts.   
  
"Surrender, or your friend dies!"   
"Ahh!"   
"Amy!"   
  
Sailor Moon turns to the other Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and Greg. They're   
trying to decide what to do.   
  
"Come on, we can take this guy!"   
"I'm with Jupiter, Greg?"   
"What about Amy?"   
"Sailor Moon and I will worry about her."   
  
Everyone prepares to fight as they are standing there, Sailor Moon and Sailor   
Mars are slowly edging over toward Amy.   
  
"So what's it going to be Sailor Moon!"   
"Sailor Scouts, attack!"   
  
Greg and Sailor Venus take on the guy to Nemo's left while Sailor Jupiter and   
Tuxedo Mask take on the other guy.   
  
"Venus, Love Chain Encircle!"   
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"   
  
The guy avoids both attacks fairly easily. He then picks up a boulder and throws   
it at them.   
  
"Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!"   
  
The boulder is destroyed and rock pieces fly everywhere. Sailor Jupiter looks   
over for a second.   
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap, Zap!"   
  
The creature is blindsided by Jupiter's attack and destroyed. Sailor Venus looks   
over to and thanks Sailor Jupiter.   
  
"Got it!"   
"Thanks Jupiter."   
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars are within 10000 feet of Amy. She is tied to the   
wall by 2 inch thick rope and gagged.   
  
"Think you can hit it from here?"   
"Don't insult me like that Mars, Moon, Tiara, Magic!"   
"Mars, Fire, Ignite!"   
  
Sailor Moon's tiara slices the rope and Amy falls to the ground. They both run   
over to her to see if she's okay.   
  
"Amy, you okay?"   
"Oh; Serena, Raye? I'm so tired."   
  
Greg can hear Amy talking and turns around. He reaches into his pocket and pulls   
out her power stick.   
  
"Amy!"   
"Greg, what are you doing here?"   
"Amy, catch!"   
  
Greg throws Amy's power stick over to her. When she catches it, an aqua blue   
forms around her body. She stands, regaining all of her strength, and all of her   
injuries are healed.   
  
"Whoa, cool effects."   
"Wow, it's like my power stick somehow gave me back all my energy. Mercury, Star   
Power!"   
  
Amy transforms and when she is finished, the ring on Greg's hand loses it's   
abilities. Sailor Moon, Mercury and Mars all watch as Tuxedo Mask and Sailor   
Jupiter defeat their monster the are fighting.   
  
"Sailor Mercury you're back!"   
"Yup. Now let's finish this guy and go home."   
"We're with you Mercury."   
  
After a few moments of fighting the Scouts all stop for a moment to talk about   
what to do.   
  
"Nothing's working on this guy, Sailor Moon any ideas?"   
"He has to be protected by some type of shield Sailor Mars. Let me scan him   
first guys."   
  
Sailor Mercury uses her visor to scan Nemo for a weakness. After a minute passes   
she thinks she has something.   
  
"The shield is being generated by that necklace he has on. The shield is down   
for two seconds after we hit it."   
"So if we all hit it all once, his shield should be down long enough to get the   
necklace, right?"   
"Right Mars."   
  
The girls prepare for an all out attack. They've determined who will do what.   
  
"Jupiter, Thunder, Crash!"   
"Mars, Celestial, Fire Surround!"   
"Venus, Love Chain Encircle!"   
"Moon, Scepter Elumination!"   
  
All the Scouts attacks don't work as they suspected. However, they distract Nemo   
enough so Tuxedo Mask can hit the necklace with one of his roses. It falls to   
the floor and breaks.   
  
"No!"   
"Jupiter Thunderclap, Zap!"   
"My necklace! You'll pay for this Sailor Scouts."   
"Venus, Crescent Beam. Smash!"   
  
Sailor Venus' attack slams Nemo into the wall. Greg runs over to where Nemo is   
laying.   
  
"Greg, what are you doing?"   
"Stay there Sailor Moon."   
  
Nemo looks up and sees Greg standing over him. Greg has a stern look on his face   
and is really mad.   
  
"Get up!"   
"Get lost kid."   
"I said, get up!"   
  
Greg kicks Nemo in the ribs. He then backs away waiting for Nemo to get up.   
When Nemo finally gets to his feet, he punches Greg square in the face, knocking   
him halfway across the room. Greg slowly gets to his feet.   
  
"Is that all you got Nemo!?"   
"Oh Greg, what are you doing?"   
  
Greg gets up just in time to avoid Nemo. He then grabs Nemo and throws him to   
the ground. While they are on the ground, Greg is getting in and taking some   
good shots to the head and ribs. All the Scouts are amazed at what they're   
seeing. Nemo finally throws Greg off him, slamming into a wall.   
  
"Greg! We have to help him guys."   
"No Mercury. He insisted on coming after you. Let him fight."   
"You sure Sailor Moon?"   
"Yeah."   
  
Nemo knocks Greg into the wall with a straight punch to the face. He then throws   
another punch at Greg, which he barely avoids.   
  
"You can't win, why are you fighting me."   
"Because you took my friend."   
"So what? Would you fight if I took any other friend?"   
"You don't get it, I love her!"   
"He loves me."   
  
Greg then begins continually upper-cutting Nemo in the stomach, picking Nemo up   
with his punches.   
  
"Look you guys, he's picking him up off the floor with those punches."   
"You're right Mars."   
  
Greg backs away from Nemo and looks at him. Nemo can barely stand. Greg finally   
back fists Nemo, knocking him to the ground. He then goes over to him and stands   
over him. He raises his fist with the ring on it.   
  
"In the name of Mercury, you will be punished!"   
  
Greg says this and a bright light is given of by the ring. He then collapses to   
the floor. All the Scouts run over to him to see if he's okay.   
  
"Greg, Greg."   
"Come on Greg, wake up! Wake up!"   
"Don't worry Mercury, he'll be fine."   
  
Five minutes pass and finally Greg comes to. He sits up, catches his breath and   
clears his head.   
  
"Wow, I'm gonna leave this to you guys. This is insane!"   
"Greg, why did you come along with everybody?"   
"I really don't know. Part of me told me to I guess."   
  
Mercury goes over to Greg and kisses him. Everyone is surprised and Greg seems a   
bit surprised.   
  
"Thanks. Thanks for coming after me."   
"You're welcome. I just-"   
"I know why."   
"You do?"   
"Yes, and I feel the same way."   
  
Everyone gets up and heads home. When they are out of the portal, they all talk   
for a minute.   
  
"I still can't believe that you did that Greg."   
"I've never seen you so determined or anything."   
"Yeah, I even surprised myself."   
"Once again Sailor Scouts, the forces of evil have been defeated and the world   
is safe. The power of love is all you need. C-ya."   
"Tuxedo Mask."   
  
The girls change and head back home. Greg walks Amy home and then goes home   
himself. As he climbs into bed he says to himself.   
  
"Whew, what a day! I hope I never have to do that again."   
  
Two days have passed and Lita and Serena are sitting on a park bench talking.   
  
"What a long day."   
"Yeah. At least I passed my math exam."   
"What'd you get?"   
"A 65."   
"Good job Serena. Look here comes Amy."   
"Hey Ames, how's it going?"   
  
Amy sits down next to Serena and they start talking. She's waiting for Greg to   
meet up with her.   
  
"So, how have you and Greg been getting along?"   
"Great. We're going to see a movie tonight. Want to come?"   
"No that's okay."   
"Have fun."   
"Oh, here he is, c-ya later."   
  
Lita and Serena sit there watching Greg and Amy walk away. Serena then turns to   
Lita.   
  
"Gotta feeling."   
"Yeah, me to."   
"It's about time too."   
"Yeah."   
  
  
So, how was that? Didn't know he had it in him huh? Well, send all feedback it's   
appreciated.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jobsonline.com  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  



End file.
